Nadie ha muerto
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Historia para el reto La muerte es tan definitiva del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Nadie ha muerto

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, quien según Lucy nunca le hará a arya lo que yo le voy a hacer.

Esta historia participa en el reto La muerte es tan definitiva del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Dedicado a Emma, quien me dijo: "¡Mata a Arya!" y a Lucy, que me recordó mis propias palabras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Desembarco del rey está igual a la última vez que arya Stark estuvo allí. Nadie es la primera vez que lo visita, aunque allí no la conocen como Nadie. Allí es Jeyne, Jeyne, como la amiga de la hermana de Arya Stark.

Jeyne es una doncella, una jovencita del Lecho de pulgas que ha entrado a trabajar en la Fortaleza roja, pero ella no es Jeyne al igual que no es Arya Stark. Ella sigue siendo Nadie y Nadie debe matar a un hombre: Qyburn, antiguo maestre y consejero de rumores del rey Tommen, o de la reina Cersei, en realidad. Para eso la han enviado a Poniente. Para eso lleva semanas trabajando en aquel lugar donde vivió Arya Stark.

Qyburn nunca ha estado en la lista de arya Stark, esa que Nadie repite todas las noches como si fuera una oración a pesar de que ya no debería ser su lista, de que ya no es su lista. La reina cersei sí está en ella y ahora está allí. Nadie la ve todos los días, trabaja para ella, le sirve el vino, la reina Cersei toma mucho vino. La reina nunca se fija en Jeyne, ella es solo una criada; pero Nadie sí que se fija en la reina. Nadie recuerda todo lo que la reina le ha hecho a ella y a su familia. No, no, no, la reina no le ha hecho nada a nadie. La reina hizo daño a arya Stark, pero Arya Stark no existe así como su lista. No obstante, Nadie siente el deseo de hacer pagar a Cersei Lannister por todo lo que ha hecho. No puede soportar verla todos los días viviendo feliz, disfrutando del poder. No puede y sabe que no debe, que la única razón por la que está allí es para matar a Qyburn, que la reina no es el objetivo de Nadie, pero sí el de Arya Stark y ella todavía tiene la espada de arya Stark, la espada que Jon Nieve le regaló, con la que Arya Stark mató al cosquillas y con la que no fue capaz de rematar a sandor Clegane.

No se llevó la espada a Poniente, sino que la dejó escondida en el falso escalón de la casa de blanco y negro en Braavos, pero tiene otras armas y un cuchillo será suficiente. No obstante, Nadie sabe que matar dos veces no le será posible, que un asesinato llamará demasiado la atención y que tendrá que marcharse antes de cometer otro. La pregunta es ¿cuál es el que debe cometer?

La respuesta a esa pregunta debería ser fácil. Nadie está allí para matar a Qyburn, es él quien debe morir. No obstante, la reina Cersei también está allí, llena de vida, feliz, satisfecha con todo lo que ha logrado. Nadie no puede resistirlo, o quizá es Arya la que no puede soportarlo, la que se desliza sigilosa como una sombra, como syrio enseñó una vez a una niña que ya no es ella. No le cuesta llegar a la habitación de la reina. Al fin y al cabo, Jeyne es su doncella y para todos los guardias ella sigue siendo Jeyne.

La reina está despierta, tumbada en la cama. Jeyne, o Nadie, o arya, se acerca con una frasca de vino en las manos. La reina no la ha pedido, pero la toma. Nadie piensa que habría sido más sencillo envenenar el líquido que la reina consume a todas horas, al igual que ha envenenado el que le ha ido ofreciendo a los guardias para que caigan dormidos y no puedan oír lo que pase dentro de la habitación, pero arya prefiere matarla con sus propias manos. A Jeyne le da igual, Jeyne nunca ha sido Nadie, ni Arya.

La reina está bebiendo cuando Nadie saca el cuchillo. Nadie piensa que está distraída, pero no es así. La reina esquiva el golpe y Nadie cae encima de ella. La reina le derrama el vino por la cara y por un momento Nadie pierde la visión. No importa. Nadie ha sido Beth y Beth sabía orientarse sin necesidad de la visión. Nadie piensa maliciosa que la reina ha desperdiciado su líquido favorito para nada.

Ambas luchan por el cuchillo rodando por la gran cama. No esperaba que la reina luchase con tanta fiereza. Siempre ha pensado en ella como una de esas damas que necesitan que otros peleen por ella. No lo es. Al principio intentó gritar por ayuda, pero mientras la obtiene, Nadie sabe que no la obtendrá, pero la reina aún parece creer que alguien vendrá a salvarla, lucha con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente el cuchillo cae al suelo. La reina tiene un corte en sus delicados dedos por haber rozado la hoja pero Nadie está ilesa. No obstante, la reina está encima de ella y su mayor altura y peso hacen que Nadie no pueda salir de debajo de ella. A pesar de todo lo intenta. La reina la agarra con manos fuertes. La coge del cuello y comienza a apretar. Nadie se resiste pero no es capaz de quitársela de encima.

La reina ya ha dejado de gritar. Ahora le habla directamente a Nadie, o a Jeyne. Le pregunta si es una enviada de su hermano Tyrion, si es una de sus putas, si la envía la Stark o los Tyrell. No parece darse cuenta de que Nadie no puede contestar mientras sus manos le cortan el aire.

Su visión se está empezando a poner borrosa y nota poco a poco como la vida escapa de su cuerpo, del de Nadie, o del de Jeyne, o del de Arya. Ha visto ese momento infinidad de veces y ahora es el momento de experimentarlo en carne propia. Arya Stark muere, o quizá es Jeyne quien ha muerto, o Nadie, porque las otras dos hace tiempo que habían muerto ya. La reina se levanta y sale de la habitación para encontrar a sus guardias dormidos, tirados en el suelo. Va ella misma a buscar a Qyburn. Él sigue vivo, ella también. En la habitación hay un cuerpo. Nadie ha muerto.


End file.
